


Mermaid Island

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shipwrecks, Underwater Blow Jobs, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is on a ship away from the mainland, on a trip his uncle planned. A storm hits, and he is the sole survivor on a deserted island.  He meets Eren, a mysterious male with a giant blue-green tail.<br/>Now rated M for chapter 4.<br/>Now rated E for chapter 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid Island**

_Chapter 1_

“Impossible. Mermaids don’t exist!” 

The loud voice, coupled with the odd statement, had Levi turning his head to half-listen to the conversation. 

“They do exist. Here, I have proof.” The male, one of the crew on this ship, fished something out of his pocket and held it up. “Look. A mermaid scale.” 

“No way.” The other murmured, reaching out a hand to touch what the other was holding. “For real??” 

Levi snorted and walked over. The two men were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t hear him coming until he grabbed what they were holding, clasping it firmly in a closed fist. “Mermaids do not exist.” 

They wouldn’t do anything to him for interfering. Not if they wanted to be paid for this venture. 

“Young Master, they do exist. I pulled that scale off its tail myself.” The first man insisted. “Just over two weeks ago.” 

“Oh really? Then why don’t you tell me about them?” _Fairytales._ Levi thought to himself. He wouldn’t for one second believe them. But since he had to be on this wretched ship for a while yet, he’d humor them. Just this once. 

“They’re beautiful. Moon-pale skin and shimmery fish tails. They drag men to their deaths, you know. They have these voices that they sing with. It will make a man willingly drown himself. And then they devour the flesh of the one who died.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Then how are you still alive, in possession of a scale?” 

“It was sleeping.” The man said that like it explained everything. 

“You two! Get back to work!” The Captain’s voice cracked whip-sharp, making the sailors jump and hasten to follow his orders, the scale already forgotten. 

Levi pocketed the scale, going in search of his uncle. He found him below, writing something in a leather-bound notebook. “How much longer will we be on this rat trap?” 

“Unless we come upon a storm, we should hit land within a week.” His uncle looked up at him. “I promise you this trip will be well worth it.” 

“If you say so.” 

Levi lay on his cot with a heavy sigh later that night. He hated being on a ship. He didn’t get seasick, luckily. But it was impossible to stay clean. Sadly, it was still the only way to travel away from the mainland. “Mermaids.” He scoffed, thinking of the earlier conversation. “There is no such thing.” Mermaids were simply a made-up fairy tale, designed to explain away the reason humans drowned. The scale, no doubt, belonged to some kind of deep sea fish. 

Reminded of it, he dug the scale out of his pocket, holding it up to the weak cabin light. It was small, fitting easily into his palm. It was rather beautiful, actually, shimmering both blue and green. Digging into the bag of belongings he had on the ship with him, he pulled out a length of twine and a needle. He carefully punctured the scale, a harder task than it should have been, and threaded the twine through. Then he fastened it off and looped the twine over his head. The scale felt cool against the skin of his neck. The barest hint of a smile curving his mouth, he rolled over and closed his eyes. 

The storm hit three days later. It raged fiercely, throwing their ship on unusually large waves. Forks of lightning crashed all around, hitting both the water and the ship itself. People fell overboard, disappearing forever beneath the waves. 

Levi didn’t know how he survived the storm. When he opened his eyes, he lay on a deserted island, broken fragments of a once proud ship littering the sand and water around him. He got shakily to his feet, one hand pressed against a long gash on his other arm. He had an assortment of bruises and other cuts, and his clothes were worse for the wear, but the arm hurt the most. “Hello?” His voice was hoarse, so he coughed and swallowed. “Is anyone still alive?!” He splashed among the wreckage, howling in grief when he found his uncle’s battered body. 

He stumbled away, tears flowing freely, still trying to find anyone alive. But he found no one, and depression and fatigue was catching up with him. Plus the gash on his arm was bleeding again. Looking around, he noticed a small, shallow pool of seawater among the rocks on the shore. The waves weren’t all that strong, so tide must be out. He grimaced, knowing putting his arm in salt water would hurt something terrible. But if there was one thing Levi liked, it was being clean, and this was the fastest way to clean the wound. Sighing, feeling hollow, he lay on the sand and placed his arm in the tide pool. He hissed as the fresh salt burned him, but his arm numbed after a while, and he wearily closed his eyes. 

His arm didn’t feel wet anymore. That was the first thing that crossed his mind as he returned to semi-awareness. But there _was_ a light dragging pressure along his wound. It felt good beyond words, and a soft moan echoed in his throat. The pressure stopped and was replaced by pain, sudden and sharp. He gasped and jerked, opening his eyes. Turning, he found himself looking into the wildest and most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He blinked, and, freed from his gaze, the other person dove into the ocean. 

“Wait!” He called out, but it was too late. Once again alone, he sat up and looked at the surrounding sand. It was depressed where the other person had been, but the incoming tide was quickly erasing all signs. He bit his lip as his arm throbbed and he looked at it, eyes widening. A deep bite mark now adorned his arm, centered over the gash. He could see the outline of nearly every tooth. “What… just happened?” He envisioned the eyes again, eyes the exact same shade as the scale on the twine around his neck. “Mermaids don’t exist.” He told himself firmly. 

No doubt the person who bit him lived somewhere on this island. If he found them, he’d find food, something he was desperately starting to crave. With a groan, he heaved his battered body to its feet and began walking. 

By the time the moon rose, he had walked around the entire island, and found no signs of life. Worse was that he hadn’t located anything to eat. Hungry, tired, and thirsty, he now walked among the wreckage of the ship, or what remained of it, trying to find anything he could use. He cursed himself for not doing this earlier, before the tide had reclaimed most of the wrecked ship. 

The first few notes of the song froze him, captivated him. He followed the sound, searching for the singer. The song continued to loop around him and through him, making him its prisoner. But he went willingly, desperate to find the one this most breathtaking voice belonged to. 

Someone sat on a rock in the ocean, several feet from the shore, facing the Moon. Such pale skin, face alight as they sang. The last thing Levi remembered was striding purposefully into the water, determined to meet the singer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time interactions between Levi and Eren. There's one little bit with Eren biting, but I didn't go into much detail, so hopefully y'all won't get squeamish.

**Chapter 2**

When Levi awoke, he was once again on the land. Next to him was a bag containing some clothes and-

“Water!” He dove for the canteen, swallowing the life-saving fluid with relish. 

“It was all I could find that was savable.” 

At first, Levi didn’t see the speaker. At least, not until he looked at the ocean. He stared for a long time at the half-submerged boy with the wild blue-green eyes. 

The youth turned his face away. “I’d heard humans couldn’t drink seawater. Guess that was true.” 

Levi didn’t hear the statement. His mind was on other things. “You bit me.” His voice was a strangled snarl. 

The boy’s face colored, but he made no motion to deny it. 

That only made Levi angrier. He grabbed the other male by his neck, lifting him higher out of the water, and giving him a deadly glare. Nails scrabbled against his hand and something hard smacked his legs. Looking down, he let go with a startled cry. 

The boy swam out of Levi’s reach, watching him warily while rubbing at his neck where Levi had grabbed him. 

“Wh… what are you?!” 

“Um…” The male paused. Then a shining blue-green fin arched out of the water. 

“A mermaid?” Levi asked in disbelief. “You expect me to believe that? Mermaids don’t exist!” 

“Some don’t believe humans exist either. But you’re here.” 

The two glared at each other, but the mermaid looked away first. “Besides, you have my scale. If you don’t believe in mermaids, then why do you have it?” 

Levi fingered the scale he wore. “This is yours? You… really are a mermaid? That guy was telling the truth?” 

The mermaid flushed. “Mikasa always tells me I shouldn’t sleep in the shallows. It’s easier to get caught, she says. But… ever since I heard about humans, I wanted to meet one. And now I have! My name is Eren.” 

Levi’s eyes widened as he tried to come to terms with the strange situation. “L… Levi.” He replied. One thought made him speak again. “Are you going to eat me?” 

“No! I just want a taste! Mikasa says humans taste good.” He gave what Levi took as an earnest look. 

“You already bit me.” 

“But you moved!” Eren protested. “I didn’t get a proper taste.” 

He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. Especially not with a mermaid. A male mermaid at that. A male mermaid with a really nice body, from what Levi could see. “What’s in it for me?” 

Eren scrunched up his eyes as he thought. It was actually rather cute. Not that Levi would ever admit that. 

“I could hunt for you.” The male finally offered. 

“Hunt-?” Levi began, but was quickly cut off by Eren. 

“Oh! I know all the right places to hunt! I’m the best at it in my school! Wait here.” And with a flick of his tail that completely drenched Levi, he dove back underwater. 

Levi stared at the water for a long time, unsure if that had really just happened. Eventually, he fetched the canteen, taking another long draught from it. “I must be hallucinating.” He finally decided. “The seawater has gone to my head.” He snorted at the thought of mermaids going to school. Deciding he needed to do something productive, he began searching for long pieces of driftwood or wreckage from the ship that could be used as posts to dry his clothes on. The shirt he was wearing was torn in several places, but he still considered it salvageable. He unbuttoned it and placed it on one of the posts to dry. Then he found more driftwood, some dry, some not. The wet he moved far enough inland that the waves couldn’t reach it. He lamented the means to create fire, but set about rubbing two pieces of the dry wood together in the hopes of getting a spark. 

“Levi Heichou!” A voice startled him, breaking his concentration. Secretly, he was grateful. His fingers were beginning to blister from the wood and he could use a break. He turned, eyes going wide again as he stared at the mermaid. He’d been half-hoping Eren was an illusion his mind had created. 

The boy tossed several fish and some seaweed onto the shore next to Levi. “Those are really tasty!” 

Levi walked over to the water’s edge, looking down at Eren. “What does ‘Heichou’ mean?” 

“It means ‘Captain.’ That’s what you are now, right? Now that everyone else is dead?” 

_So naïve._ Levi thought as pain lanced through his heart. _This boy is so naïve._ “No. Please, just call me Levi.” He sat down and closed his eyes, but that didn’t prevent the tears from falling. 

A hand touched his face. He looked into somber too-green eyes. “Heart pain?” The mermaid asked softly. He lay on his stomach to reach Levi, his fin still submerged in the water. 

Levi looked away. “It will pass. My… uncle, was one of the ones who died.” 

Eren folded his arms, resting his head on them. “I know heart pain. I experienced it when my mother died.” 

The two sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own memories. 

“You… wanted to taste.” Levi fought not to grimace as he said that. 

“You’ll really let me??” Eren sat up, and his tail flicked, sending water everywhere again. 

“I figure you won’t leave me alone about it until I do.” He sighed and moved closer to the water, so that his legs rested under the waves that came on the shore. “You won’t eat me?” 

“No. Even if I like the way you taste, I won’t eat you.” Strong, long-fingered hands reached out to grip Levi’s injured arm. Eren looked up, locking eyes with Levi as he tongued the flesh below his mouth. He bit softly at first, adding pressure until his teeth slid through the flesh. 

“Nng!” Levi sucked in a breath, trying to offset the pain. He was only able to relax when Eren began to lick the wound, soothing away the pain. As before, it felt way too good. He looked down at the wound when Eren pulled away. It was deep purple, a perfect impression of the mermaid’s teeth, but it wasn’t bleeding like he’d expected. Still… he was going to have some interesting scars on that arm. “W… well?” He managed. 

Eren licked his lips. “It’s good. I can see why several of my kind eat you humans.” He sank back into the ocean, disappearing into its depths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry; the smut will come. But it will be a couple chapters yet. I like my stories to have an actual story line, after all^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi discussing Eren's scale.

_Chapter 3_

To take his mind off how confusing things had gotten, Levi went back to trying to make a fire. He finally succeeded, pulling the wet driftwood close enough to dry out but not catch on fire. He broke one of the pieces so that he could spear the fish on it. Then he held it over the fire, turning it every so often so that it cooked evenly. 

The fish itself was good, but Levi wished he had some sort of herb to season it with. And the seaweed was… something he’d only eat if he was desperate. No, the real problem was where would he find fresh water once he ran out of what he currently had? 

Once he was done eating, he started exploring the island again. Still not much to see. A few trees and lots and lots of sand and ocean water. No shelter and no rivers or lakes. The sun beat down on him, coating his body in a slick sheen of sweat. When he couldn’t tolerate it anymore, he shed his shirt and went swimming. 

“You can swim??” 

The voice caught him off guard and he choked on salt water. “Yes!” Levi gasped, trying to breathe. 

“Then why-” Eren shook his head. “Never mind. How frequently do you need to eat?” 

“Two or three times a day at least.” Treading water, he looked at the mermaid. “I’m going to need more fresh water, Eren.” 

Eren frowned. “I don’t know where to find anymore. What about sea fruit? Would that work?” 

“I don’t even know what sea fruit is.” 

“Okay. Wait right here!” Eren dove again, and Levi was surprised to feel mildly unhappy. He wondered where the sadness from Eren’s sudden departure had come. Was it because the mermaid was the only one around to talk to? Or was it something else entirely? 

Hands brushed his chest as Eren surfaced right in front of him. Way, way too close. 

“This is a sea fruit!” The mermaid explained happily, showing Levi something white and plump. But Levi’s eyes were on Eren. Confusion showed on Eren’s face. “Levi?” 

Levi touched Eren’s too beautiful face, cupping his cheek. He didn’t notice the blue-green eyes change as he leaned in for a kiss. But he did notice the tail smacking him strongly in the stomach, causing him sudden pain. 

When he could see again, Eren was several arm lengths away. “Um, what just happened?” 

“It’s mermaid magic.” Eren told him sadly. “As long as you wear my scale, you will crave me.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “And I can’t return home until you give my scale back.” 

“Then I’ll just give it back.” A startled gasp sounded from Eren as Levi pulled the scale over his head. He waited for Eren to swim closer and placed the twine necklace around Eren’s neck. 

The mermaid gave him a long look. Then he shoved the fruit into Levi’s hands and disappeared beneath the waves again. 

Levi walked out of the water, clutching the fruit. If the scale had caused his sudden desire for Eren, then how come he still wanted the other male? Unless, it hadn’t been the scale’s fault at all. Was it really possible to fall for someone so quickly? 

Sitting on the shore, he bit into the fruit in his hands. Sweetness exploded on his tongue. Eyes wide in amazement, he ate all of the white fruit, not even noticing the eyes watching him from the water. 

He spent the rest of the day creating a small lean-to under one of the trees. It was where he decided he’d sleep. But the driftwood fire he created he kept on the shore, where it wouldn’t get out of hand. He cooked one of the leftover fish for his dinner, drinking the last of the fresh water. As the sunlight faded he walked along the shore, but there was no sign of Eren. Only the bite marks on his arm told him it had been anything other than a dream. 

Eren’s voice rose to greet the Moon again that night. So full of sadness this time, but still achingly beautiful. Levi looked for the mermaid, but couldn’t see him. So he simply sat near the water’s edge, listening to the heart wrenching song. 

When Levi woke in the morning, he realized he’d fallen asleep on the shoreline. Wet sad clung to his back as he sat up with a grimace. Something green and shiny swung into his vision. He stared at the scale in confusion. 

“I didn’t say I wanted it back.” A quiet voice mumbled. 

Levi quickly looked up at the half-submerged mermaid. “I don’t think it’s the scale that makes me want you.” 

Eren turned hopeful eyes toward him. “L… Levi? Can I… kiss you?” 

Levi’s breath hitched. He took his time watching the mermaid as he carefully stood and walked deeper into the ocean, so that the water reached his waist. “Yes.” He breathed. 

The mermaid surged upward, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck. His naked torso and part of his tail rested flush against Levi’s body, but the fin was still below the waters. With a hesitant smile, he pressed his lips against Levi’s. 

It was a gentle and short kiss, but as Levi fell backward to sit on the shore with Eren lying in his lap, he thought it was the sweetest thing he’d ever experienced, sweeter even than that white sea fruit. 

“Why do you keep your tail in the water?” Levi asked after a while, his hands slowly running along the other male’s chest. “Will it dry out?” 

Eren colored. “Not exactly. I just don’t want… to become human yet.” 

“You can become human?” 

“If all of me leaves the water, yes. It’s not permanent, but… I like my tail.” 

“I like your tail too.” Levi looked at the shimmering blue-green appendage as it swayed through the shallows, frowning when he noticed a small empty spot. “Will your scale ever grow back?” 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s my own fault. But… I’m kind of glad it happened, or I wouldn’t have met you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of mermaid mating and Eren gives Levi a blowjob.

_Chapter 4_

The days passed quickly after that. Levi’s wounds were healing, and his body was slowly becoming used to the fish and sea fruit diet. His muscles were also becoming more noticeable, hardening from the constant swimming in the ocean waters. 

He spent most of his time with Eren, conversing about their lives, about the differences between mermaids and humans, swimming, and occasionally kissing. The two developed a fast friendship, often sitting at the edge of the water together, watching the Moon rise. Eren sang most nights, greeting the Moon. Levi would sit in awe, watching him, listening to him. Sometimes Eren’s voice would even bring tears to his eyes. 

“Eren.” Levi began one day a couple weeks after they’d met, waiting until the mermaid turned toward him. “How do mermaids mate?” 

The male instantly colored. “W… why do you want t… to know?” He stuttered. 

“Curiosity. Have you ever mated before?” 

“No.” That was said with a soft sigh. “Mating is a ritual, of sorts, done only on a specific night. There’s singing and dancing involved. I was not old enough the previous times. This is the first time I am old enough to participate.” 

“How old are you?” 

“Um... I don’t know how to explain it in human terms.” 

“Then tell me in mermaid terms.” 

“Fifteen mating times have occurred since I was born. And mating cycles only happen once every turning of the seasons.” 

“So, you’re fifteen.” Levi mused. The age didn’t bother him much. Not out here, with just the two of them around. 

“Can I ask you a question, now?” Eren’s voice interrupted Levi’s musings. 

“Go ahead.” 

“Why do you wear clothes?” 

Levi stared at him. “Don’t female mermaids use something to hide certain things?” 

Eren blushed again. “Seaweed, sometimes flowers. But you are male.” 

“I… have things to hide.” Levi muttered evasively, ears turning red. 

“Really? I’d heard humans mate differently than us. Can I see?” 

Levi’s breath got caught in his throat, and he made a sound like a dying bird. _“What?!”_

“You already see all of me.” Eren pouted, giving Levi big pleading eyes. “I want to see all of you.” 

“It’s a rule, Eren. Humans don’t undress in public.” 

“But there isn’t anyone else around. Just me. Please, Levi?” 

Levi sighed, resigned. He knew Eren wouldn’t leave him alone until he showed him. “Fine. But I’m getting in the water first.” 

“That’s okay; I can see in the water!” 

“I know.” Levi grumbled. Standing, he waded into the ocean. When he was waist-deep, he sighed again and carefully removed his cut-offs. Without looking, he tossed them onto the shore, then swam farther out to join Eren. 

Eren ducked underwater, slowly circling around Levi. Surfacing, he reached out a hand, ghosting it over Levi’s member. “So this is how humans mate?” 

Levi bit back a groan of desire. He could feel himself growing hard from just that simple touch. “Y… yes.” He gasped as Eren touched him again. “Stop that!” 

“Why?” The mermaid was looking through the water, watching Levi’s hardening organ in fascination. 

“Be… because you’re making me… crazy!” 

“Really? Awesome. I’m going to try something, okay?” Eren disappeared underwater again. 

Before Levi had time to register him leaving, a mouth closed over his hardened flesh. He moaned loudly, hands reaching down to fist in Eren’s hair. He dragged the mermaid back up for a fierce kiss. “If… you do that while… I’m treading water, I’ll drown.” Levi was already panting. 

The mermaid chuckled, an eerie glow in his eyes. “So if I put you on land, I can eat you?” 

Levi continues to pant as he watched the mermaid lick his lips. “No… no teeth.” He finally told him. 

Eren smiled, pushing Levi through the water until he was still mostly submerged but able to sit in the dirt. Lifting himself up, Eren kissed Levi long and slow. One hand stroked the throbbing flesh between Levi’s legs. 

The human male groaned into Eren’s mouth, wanting more from the inexperienced male. His own hand rested on Eren’s, encouraging him to grip as well as stroke. 

It was his first time doing such a thing with anyone, but he could tell how much Levi was enjoying it. Leaving Levi’s mouth, Eren lowered himself back into the water, kissing a trail down the front of Levi’s body. When his mouth closed over Levi’s organ again, the human male opened his mouth in a wordless cry. 

“S… suck…” Levi commanded breathlessly. 

So he did. He sucked, down to the base. He licked and kissed. He tasted. And when Levi shuddered and cried out, hips bucking against his mouth, he swallowed everything the human male gave. 

Levi breathed hard, laying on the sand. He felt Eren curl up next to him. 

“Delicious.” 

“So glad you… approve.” Levi basked in the afterglow, unsure if he’d ever experienced anything quite like that. It was much different than using his own hand to get off. Closing his eyes, he fell into a blissful sleep.   
………………………………………….  
“Levi! A ship!” 

That statement a few days later had him running from his lean to to the water’s edge. Sure enough, a large ship floated a short distance from the island. From where he stood, Levi could see the giant nets as they were released into the water. 

“What are they doing?” The mermaid asked, curling his arms around one of Levi’s legs. 

“Fishing, I think.” He had no reason to be worried. No reason at all, and yet, he was. He looked down at Eren. “Stay away from that ship.” 

“But they might have water and human food that I could get for you.” 

“No. The fish and fruit you find for me is fine. Please… don’t go near that ship.” 

Eren locked eyes with Levi for a long time. “They could take you home.” He finally spoke in a quiet voice. 

“Right now I’d rather stay on the island. With you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say about this chapter. x//////x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid mating night arrives. This chapter is basically pure smut. Enjoy^^

Chapter 5 

The male shivered that night as he swam through the ocean waters. It was mating night for the mermaids. There was only one person Eren wanted to mate with, and it wasn’t a mermaid. He hesitated where the ocean met the shore, a little afraid of being human even for a short while. But the fire in his veins wouldn’t go away. He would need release in some form or another. Taking a deep breath, he lifted himself clear of the water, arching his glorious tail. Before the last water droplet fell, Eren the human stepped onto the sand. He wasn’t the most coordinated, falling several times on his new legs. But he finally managed to wobble and crawl up to the lean to Levi was sleeping under. “Levi.” The name was voiced as a shallow moan. 

Levi was instantly awake. “Eren? What- you’re standing! Why are you-?” 

The mermaid-turned-human fell to his knees in front of Levi. His hard organ throbbed, a new experience for him. It was so painful how much he needed Levi. “It… it’s mating night. I don’t want to be with the other mermaids. I only want to be with you. That’s okay, right? Mate with me, please, Levi.” 

Levi sat up slowly, drawing in a shaky breath. Here was everything he had dreamed of, if only he would act on it. But he had to be sure. He didn’t want Eren to regret this. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Those eyes locked on him, darker than he’d ever seen. Dark with lust and want. “I want my first time to be with Levi-Heichou.” 

“Come here.” 

Eren crawled into his lap, and he could feel the heat from the mermaid’s skin. Despite that, Eren was shivering. From appearances, he would guess this was as much a need as a want. 

Levi gently tilted Eren’s face, aligning their mouths. Even that simple touch had Eren moaning, a sound which sent a jolt of pleasure through Levi. He sucked on Eren’s lower lip, flicking his tongue into his mouth when it willingly opened. He could feel Eren’s hands find their way into his hair, much shaggier than it had been before the shipwreck. 

Releasing Eren’s mouth, he lowered his head, kissing the long column of neck in front of him. He sucked where neck met shoulder, earning a small gasp. 

“Le-vii…” Eren whined. Each touch made him want even more. His body hurt so much from needing release. “More. F…faster.” 

“If I go any faster, it will hurt.” 

“It… already hurts. I need so much!” 

Levi sighed, pushing the male onto the ground. He ran his hand along the newly formed legs, gave Eren’s organ an experimental stroke. 

Eren keened, a sound that was hardly human. Not surprising, considering the male wasn’t human. 

“You don’t even know what you’re asking for.” Levi murmured. 

“You.” The conviction in Eren’s voice shook Levi. “Isn’t that enough?” 

Levi placed a hand in front of Eren’s mouth. “Suck.” 

Eren did so, holding Levi’s wrist loosely in his hands. He ran his tongue along each finger, committing the taste of Levi’s skin to memory. He took the fingers in his mouth, sucking gently. He keened again as Levi stroked him. 

“This will feel weird to you, Eren. And it will probably hurt.” 

“I don’t… don’t care.” The mermaid moaned again, raising his hips to push against the hand on his hardened flesh. “Not doing anything hurts w… worse.” 

Levi lifted Eren’s hips a little higher, placing his moistened fingers at Eren’s entrance. He closed his mouth over Eren’s, slowly pushing one finger inside. 

Eren tensed instantly, a strangled cry sounding in his throat. 

“Relax.” Levi murmured, placing gentle kisses on the sides of Eren’s mouth. When Eren began to yield, Levi moved his finger, carefully opening him. He added a second finger, surprised at how easily it went in. He looked at Eren’s face, but the male had his eyes closed, obviously enjoying what Levi was doing. “Eren.” 

The mermaid opened his eyes, blinking through the haze. 

“What do you want?” 

Eren shifted, pushing against Levi’s gently moving fingers. “Y… you. Please, Levi. I need you.” 

Levi groaned, trying to fight against his own want. And failing. He withdrew his hand, shivering at Eren’s cry of protest. Positioning himself between Eren’s legs, he slowly, so slowly, pushed his length inside. 

Eren’s back arched from the sudden pain. “Wai- stop!” He cried. “H… huuuuurts!” 

“I told you it would.” Levi grunted, halting his movement. He couldn’t do anything to help the other male adjust to the pain. He just had to wait it out. Keeping his lower half still to allow Eren time to get used to the feel of him, he leaned forward, kissing away the tears that were forming at the edges of Eren’s eyes. 

He ghosted his hand along Eren’s length, rubbing his thumb across the slit. The sudden hitch in Eren’s breathing was promising, as was the fact that Levi could feel Eren’s body starting to relax. He moved slowly, and Eren’s cry was definitely more of pleasure than pain. 

“M… more.” The mermaid begged, rolling his hips against Levi. 

Levi groaned low in his throat, slowly sliding in and out of Eren. The sounds the mermaid was producing were enough to male him want to keep doing this forever. And the slid of skin against skin felt so good. Sure, Levi had done this once or twice before. But now he realized those encounters had been less than satisfactory. This, right here, was the real thing. His eyes snapped shut as Eren pushed down to meet his thrusts. The male’s movements were sloppy, showing his inexperience, but Levi could care less at the moment. Right now, it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever experienced. 

He lowered his body, grinding against the other male, fastening their lips together. He sucked on Eren’s tongue in time with his thrusts, eliciting a loud moan in return. Shifting his hips a little, he pushed into Eren with a little more force. 

Eren cried out at the sudden jolt of pleasure. “Th… that…” Was all he managed. 

Levi did it again, getting the same response. “More?” 

“Yes!” 

The island echoed with their cries. It was a good thing no one else lived here; there were hardly able to be quiet. 

He could feel himself getting close, but he was determined to ride Eren through his release first. Reaching in between them, he closed his hand around Eren’s organ, very much enjoying the gasp he received. He pumped leisurely, watching Eren’s eyes roll from the pleasure. 

“L… Levi… I’m… I feel…” 

“Let it come.” 

The mermaid’s back arched again, and with a sudden burst of wordless song, his pleasure hit its peak. His body movements grew erratic as a magnificent spray of white shot from him. 

Eren’s body clenching around him did Levi in. He groaned, long and low, as he spilled inside the other male. A few more gentle thrusts helped them through the shuddering aftershocks. 

Levi pulled out carefully, lying next to Eren. He looked up at the sky while he waited for his breathing to return to normal. 

“Levi?” 

“Mm?” 

“I love you.” 

Levi turned on his side, looking into Eren’s blue-green eyes. “I love you too.” 

“Can we do that again?” 

He chuckled. “Get some rest first. Your body needs it.” 

Eren frowned. Rest wasn’t the only thing his body needed. He could already feel that desire beginning to flow through his veins again. “But… I need…” 

“Already?” 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t think I can do another round yet, Eren. I’m only human.” 

The mermaid sat up, facing the Moon. A song he had never sung before burst from his lips. It warmed Levi in all the right places. And made him suddenly aware of his own desire. 

“Wh…what?” 

“The mating song. I can continue it if you need more help.” 

“You little brat.” Levi groaned, shoving Eren to the ground again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to put this in. The next chapter gets back to the actual storyline, promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the next morning.

Chapter 6 

Levi felt warm as he awoke, and he opened his eyes to find Eren curled against him. Smiling, he leaned forward to softly kiss the mermaid. When he pulled back, Eren’s beautiful eyes were open and watching him, shining with love. He kissed the mermaid again. “Morning.” 

“M… morning.” Eren yawned. 

“Morning.” A third voice snorted. 

Levi sat up with a start, placing a protective hand over Eren. He glared at the surrounding men, ten of them in all, annoyed and worried that they had managed to come up here without being heard. One or two of the males gave his body appreciative looks, but he wasn’t interested. His body was for one person only. “Did you males need something?” 

“Do we need something.” The one that appeared to be the leader shook his head in amusement. “You’ve got guts, kid, to carry on a conversation with us when you’re naked.” 

Levi shrugged. “There wasn’t any point in putting clothes back on when I was going to have sex again when I woke up. What’s it to you?” His insides were churning. He recognized one of the men as the one who had originally possessed Eren’s scale. It angered him and also made him worried. Seeing the male told him exactly what these men were here for. He’d have to be careful with what he said. Hopefully he’d be able to talk his way free. 

“Nothing, if that’s true. But it’s kind of odd to find two people alone here, on a deserted island. With only one set of clothes between them.” 

“We have other clothes. They are just in the bag at the moment.” He gestured farther into the lean to. 

“Still, there should be two sets out, if you had both gotten undressed. The only reason I can think of that there aren’t is that one of you came from the ocean. So; which one of you is the mermaid?” 

He felt Eren tense beside him. “Mermaid?” He repeated with disdain. “Aren’t you a little old to believe in fairy tales? Mermaids don’t exist.” 

“Oh? Then why are you wearing the scale of one?” 

“This?” Levi fingered the scale and Eren let out a breathless gasp. Could Eren feel that? He’d have to ask him about it another time, when he had the freedom to actually experiment. “It’s just a fish scale.” 

He winced as the male he recognized quickly muttered something into his leader’s ear. Damn; this was going to get much worse. 

“My crewman says he knows you.” 

“We’ve met.” Levi grudgingly confirmed, glaring daggers at the male. 

The leader- Captain, Levi guessed- stared at Levi for a few minutes. “There is a simple way to solve this. If you are mermaids and water touches you, your legs will become fins. We can test that right now.” 

There didn’t seem to be another way out of this… He’d have to hope that Eren could swim away quickly to avoid capture. “Fine. We’ll do it.” He stood, reaching out a hand to Eren. The male was frightened, he could clearly see. He brushed his thumb over Eren’s hand in a soothing gesture as he pulled him to his feet. 

Eren wobbled and cried out, falling down again. 

Levi quickly thought of a way to explain Eren’s clumsiness. He shook his head, sheepish amusement on his face. “My apologies.” He told the other males. “I took him really hard last night. It’s no wonder he can’t walk right now.” 

Several of the males turned red and looked away, and Levi smirked as he carefully lifted Eren into his arms. Cradling him, he pressed his lips against the mermaid’s neck. “Stay calm.” He breathed. “I’m trying to get us out of this.” 

He felt the male make an effort to relax against him, and began walking carefully backward toward the ocean, watching the males advance on them. He paused when water brushed his ankles. “Happy now?” 

“Him too.” The Captain commanded. 

Levi briefly squeezed his arms tighter around Eren. “Get away from here as fast as you can. I’ll be fine, as long as you get away.” Turning, he threw the mermaid into the water. 

Eren’s body arched gracefully into the waves. He moved his blue-green tail as soon as it appeared, panicking when something wrapped around him. “Levi!” He cried. “Levi, help!” 

Levi’s eyes were wide with horror as the mermaid got more and more tangled in the nets. Nets he hadn’t even noticed. “No. No, let him go!” He stepped toward the water, hoping to free Eren before the males got to him. 

Something hard hit Levi from behind, and he crumpled in the sand. 

“Leviiii!” Eren wailed. He thrashed as a handful of the men closed in around him, but he was caught fast in the nets. They grabbed him and pulled him ashore. 

“Get him into the boat!” The Captain commanded, aiming a harsh kick at Levi’s unconscious form. “We’ll leave this carrion for the sharks to feed on.”   
……………………………………………………………….  
“Is he dead?” A quiet voice asked. 

“No, still breathing. Pity.” 

“Mikasa!” The quiet voice chastised. “This is Eren’s chosen!” 

“Precisely. Eren would still be free if not for this human.” 

Levi groaned. The voices were cutting into his head, making the fierce ache worse. Another pain in his ribs caused him to inhale sharply. He jumped when something brushed his cock, opening pain-filled eyes. Eyes that widened when he looked at the five mermaids surrounding him. Three males, two females. Now he knew what Eren had meant when he said they used flowers. 

“You smell like Eren.” The black-haired, black-eyes female spoke, her voice full of anger. “Especially right there.” She pointed between his legs. “Why did he choose you over us, his own kind? What is so special about you?” 

“I’ll answer your questions later. P… please. Help me save him.” He didn’t usually beg, but at this point he didn’t care. 

“How?” She tossed her hair and Levi briefly saw a splash of red move below the surface. “You don’t have a fin. How will you get out to their ship?” 

“Take me there then! You want to save him too, don’t you?! Please!” He felt the tears fall but ignored them, hugging his knees to his chest. “Please.” 

The honey blond female looked at him, then at the black-haired mermaid. “Mikasa. It’s obvious he cares very much.” 

“It’s just the scale talking.” Mikasa countered. 

“No.” Levi mumbled. “We tested that when I gave the scale back. I love him. He loves me.” 

The blue-eyed male splashed closer, his sky blue fin breaking the surface. “I’m Armin.” His was the quiet voice. “Eren is my best friend. Did he… mate with you willingly?” 

“He came to me.” Levi bit back a sob. “He came on land for me.” 

Armin gave Mikasa a silent look, one that caused her to flick her red tail angrily. “Fine. We were going to rescue him anyway. You can help.” 

“Thank you!” Levi said with gratitude. 

“Don’t thank me.” She growled in annoyance. “It’s your fault he was caught. He could have chosen me, but you had to show up. Because of that, I want something in return.” 

“What?” 

“Go home after we get him back. Stay away from him.” 

Levi could feel his heart breaking as he looked at her. He hated it, hated what she was asking for. But it would be for the best. Eren would be safe, away from him, away from all humans. Maybe that was how it was supposed to be. “Fine.” His voice was thick with sorrow. “Help me rescue him, and I’ll take a boat home. Alone.” 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, so sad. I think I only have one more chapter for this story to be finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Chapter 7 

Levi held onto Armin’s shoulders as the mermaid swam through the water. Looking behind them, he saw only the tops of the other mermaids’ heads. “Is this really going to work?” He asked Armin quietly. “There are only five of you. Shouldn’t you get others?” 

The mermaid laughed quietly. “Five is more than enough. Actually, Mikasa alone would be enough. We are more vicious than we look.” 

“Are you… going to kill them?” 

Armin turned his face a little so he could look Levi in the eyes. “I’m sure Eren has told you some of us eat humans. The only reason you are still alive is because Eren cares about you. As such, we won’t touch you. But the ones who took Eren? They’re fair game.” He grinned at Levi’s expression. “Think of it this way; they are bad people. And when they are dead, they won’t be able to follow you.” He faced forward again, kicking his powerful tail to move them effortlessly through the water. 

Levi placed his head against the back of Armin’s neck, feeling sick. Those men were going to die. Yes, they had kidnapped Eren, so they deserved some kind of punishment. But did they really deserve to be eaten? He wasn’t sure. He forced himself not to think about that anymore. Eren was the only thing that mattered. He would rescue the mermaid, no matter what. 

It took a while before the ship came into sight. The males had obviously set sail as soon as they got Eren onboard. Was that because they had expected something like this to happen? 

“Hold your breath.” Armin told him as they got closer. “We’re going underwater so they don’t see us.” 

He had just enough time to fill his lungs with air before the mermaid dove. He was faster underwater, Levi discovered, as they quickly closed in on the ship. They broke surface when Armin’s hands grabbed the underside of the ship. The pressure of the water moving against them was almost painful. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw the other mermaids grab ahold of the ship. 

“Hold on.” Armin warned. “I’m going to climb up.” 

“Can you really hold my weight in your human form?” 

Armin chuckled again. “Eren obviously didn’t tell you enough about us.” Not bothering to say anymore, he used his arms to pull them out of the water, finding finger holds Levi never would have seen. When his fin split into legs, he also dug his newly formed toes into the wood, easily climbing up like he didn’t have someone else hanging onto him. They hesitated just out of sight of the people onboard the ship. “Ready?” Armin asked him. At his nod, all five mermaids vaulted over the side of the ship. 

Chaos quickly ensued as Levi slipped away from Armin. There were more men than just the original ten, he realized, as they were rushed. He quickly dodged a sword strike, punching out with his fists. 

Something brushed against his ear. “Cover your ears.” A feminine voice told him. He did so, which luckily muffled the sounds as the mermaids began singing. 

The expressions on the faces of the men he passed were changing from anger to wonderment. As he darted through them, he saw them set their weapons down and walk willingly toward the singing mermaids. He didn’t look back; he knew what was going to happen and didn’t want to see it. 

“Eren!” He called, looking for the kidnapped mermaid. “Eren!” 

There was a muffled shriek from behind a door as he was passing. Naturally, the door was locked. Pulling back his foot, he kicked out hard. The door flew open and Levi ran inside. 

“You are persistent, boy.” The Captain brandished a sword at him. The other hand was fisted in Eren’s hair. The mermaid was half-submerged in a tub of water, tears at his eyes as he fought with the hand holding him. 

The sight angered Levi. “Let him go.” He snarled. 

“Or what? You think you can take me on?” He swung his sword through the air, making Levi take a step back. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to catch a mermaid? You think I’m just going to let him go?”

“He’s innocent.” 

“Innocent?” The Captain snorted. “My men are dying thanks to your little rescue effort, and you call him innocent? Go back home, boy.” 

“Not without Eren.” 

The hand in Eren’s hair tightened, making the mermaid cry out. Levi’s vision was covered in a red haze of rage. Grabbing onto the live edge of the sword and ignoring the deep cut he received, he swung his fist as hard as he could at the Captain’s face. 

Bone crunched satisfyingly and blood flowed out of the broken nose as the Captain howled. His hold on Eren loosened and the mermaid ripped himself free. “Levi!” He called, launching himself into the male’s arms. 

Levi cradled him, kissing his hair, murmuring sweet nothings. Turning, he found their way blocked by the Captain. 

The Captain was a bloody, awful mess, face ruined, eyes crazy. “You are going nowhere!” He yelled through the blood. He rushed forward, sword raised. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Strong hands covered Levi’s ears. He closed his eyes tightly as Eren began to sing. The mermaid wiggled free of his grasp, and he placed his hands over Eren’s as the mermaid let go of him. He couldn’t hear what happened, didn’t want to look to see what Eren had done. Flinching when a hand touched his arm, he followed Eren out of the room. 

He kept his eyes closed as he was led through the ship, not wanting to see what the other mermaids had done. Only when he felt himself being led into one of the lifeboats did he turn and open his eyes. 

Eren gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Levi.” 

“No, I’m sorry. You should never have been captured. If you hadn’t met me…” 

“But I did. I’d do it again, too. I love you, and I always will.” He pushed the male again, making him sit in the boat. “Mikasa made you promise something, didn’t she? That’s the only way she’d let you come. I can see Armin waiting in the water.” 

Levi looked over the side of the boat. Sure enough, there was the blue-eyed mermaid. “Eren.” 

The mermaid climbed in the boat with him, placing strong arms around him. “I’m not letting you go. No matter what anyone says.” Turning to undo the ropes, he began to lower the boat into the water. 

His heart clenched painfully. He wasn’t going to be able to stay with Eren, even though that what’s they both wanted. His fist clenched when the lifeboat hit the water.

Armin swam closer. “I’m here to make sure you keep your promise. I will help you get to the mainland. After that, you are on your own.” 

Eren’s eyes widened. “Mainland? Armin, what did he promise?” 

“That’s between him and Mikasa, Eren.” He gave the brown-haired mermaid a soft smile. “Come in the water. She wants to see you.” 

“No! I’m staying with Levi!” 

“You can’t.” 

“It’s my choice!” 

The water around then surged suddenly, covering the small boat. Levi coughed harshly to get the water he’d swallowed out of his lungs. When he could see again, Eren was in the water, Mikasa and another male mermaid holding his arms. 

Eren thrashed desperately against them. “No! Let me go! Levi!” 

A tear made its way down Levi’s face. “I’m so sorry, Eren. But you and I can’t be together anymore.” He lay down in the boat as Armin began pushing it through the water. 

“No! Levi, no! Levi! Levi! Leviiiiiiii!”   
………………………………………………………………..  
 _Three years later_

Levi wiped an arm across his forehead as he walked out to the rice fields he now owned. It was hot today, and he found himself longingly wishing to swim in the ocean. But he’d stayed away from it ever since Armin returned him to the mainland. 

It hurt; he was still very much in love with Eren, and not being able to be around him hurt. But it was for the best; the mermaid was safer without human interaction. 

Shedding his shirt, something blue-green caught his eyes. He lifted the scale up, looking at it as he often did. When he was most lonely, he’d stare at the scale and let the memories of his time with Eren flow in. He hoped the mermaid was doing well, that he was still as innocent and carefree as he had been when they’d met. He let the scale fall back onto his chest with a sigh, wading out into the rice fields. 

“…chou!” 

He didn’t hear the voice at first, focus on his task of searching for rice that was mature enough to harvest. 

“Heichou!” 

Levi stood up with a snap, his body protesting the sudden movement. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he looked around. Someone was running toward him. He squinted as they got closer. It was a male, with a boyish face, brown hair… and wild blue-green eyes. “Eren?” 

“Levi-Heichou!!” The boy crashed into him and they both toppled over into the rice field. 

Levi heard cloth rip, and he looked down to see the mermaid on his lap, laughing, tail curving out behind him. His first thought was wondering how much rice they’d just damaged. Then his mind caught up to the scene. “Eren? _Eren?!”_

“Levi!” The mermaid happily called back, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck. “I missed you.” He brushed his lips against Levi’s. 

The human shivered at the sudden, electric touch. “Wh… what are you doing here?” 

“Mikasa and I came to an agreement. I am here for you. To be with you.” 

“She’s okay with that?” 

“No. But she said it’s better than seeing me die.” 

“What??” 

Eren smiled. “There’s time enough to talk about that later. Right now, I just want to be with you. In every sense.” 

Levi felt a hungry stirring at those words. “F… fine.” He mumbled. “But not here. We’re destroying my rice.” 

The mermaid laughed as the human lifted him into his arms and carried him into the house. Both were dripping wet, but neither cared. They were finally together. And would be together. For eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shoot, I'm done with this story. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading^^

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I went there. So many mermaid stories have cropped up recently that this one wormed its way into my mind.  
> Rating WILL change later.


End file.
